


Natural Hair Care For You

by sleepyowlet



Series: The Frussy Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, FFF-fluffy funny fuckery, Fluff and Crack, The Frussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: Rey just wants shiny, glossy hair. So she asks Ben for help; only to find out how exactly he manages to have hair that pretty.





	Natural Hair Care For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoupDeFoudRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/gifts), [Hormonal_Trashbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/gifts).



> Babblerama: It’s the Frussy(™). Of course it is. Ahem. Basically, I found out what plant it actually is (Zingiber zerumbet), and then I discovered that the liquid produced by the flowers is used as shampoo because it’s really good for your hair. The fic wrote itself, I swear. Don’t blame me, blame coupdefoudrey and pissbabysithlord. It’s all their fault.

“How do you do it?” Rey asked in frustration, sitting down next to Kylo Ren (no, he was Ben Solo now, was he, he had returned to his mother and the Resistance) with her morning caf and a huge plate of breakfast.

Ben blinked at her owlishly. “How do I do what?”

Rey averted her eyes. “Your hair. It always looks great, all soft and glossy,” she growled into her cup, her face going red with embarrassment. “Mine’s a rat’s nest. It keeps clumping together, and it’s driving me nuts!”

“I...it’s complicated?” Ben replied, his voice unnaturally high.

Rey shot him a dark look. “I’m sure I can learn to do it whatever it is. What do you use? How often? What’s the technique?”

For some reason Ben was coughing and spraying caf everywhere, some of it dripping from his nose. “Rey...please stop.”

“I’m desperate here! I’m this close to just shaving it all off! I can’t deal with this any longer!” she yelled, then softened her voice when she noticed that everyone was staring. “Please? I thought we were friends now. Can’t you do that one little thing for me?” It was true; her hair kept breaking, and it was almost impossible to get a comb through in the mornings. It hurt, it looked ugly, and she _hated_ it.

Ben groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Fine, fine. I’ll help you. But you have to do everything I say, and you can’t ask questions.”

Rey poked him. “It’s not something illegal, is it?” The thought had never occurred to her, but his obvious embarrassment and reluctance made her suspicious.

“No, nothing illegal. Just a bit...weird. You’ll have to trust me, okay?” Ben replied raising his head, and Rey was surprised to see that he was wearing a blush of his own. “Meet me in the communal baths after lights out. We’ll want some privacy.”

This wasn’t suspicious at all, Rey thought sarcastically, but the bond she shared with Ben assured her that his offer was genuine and he didn’t mean any harm. Sure, he was hiding something, but Rey decided that that was less important than the sorry state of her hair.

***

She slipped into the main room with the big pool and several alcoves with hot tubs. The whole facility was built around natural hot springs in the cave system the Resistance had put up their new base. A little bit of luxury was good for morale, Leia had decided, and good for her aging bones as well.

Ben was already in one of the tubs and waved her over. Rey slipped out of her clothes but kept her underthings on as an impromptu bathing suit, as she always did.

When she had settled in the water, she looked at her fellow Grey Jedi in training expectantly. “What now?”

“Uh, I’m going to have to blindfold you. That’s the only condition I have. You absolutely cannot look,” Ben said gravely staring into her eyes.

“Uhm, why?”

“We agreed on no questions. It’s not dangerous, it’s not illegal, but I’m not comfortable doing it when you can see. You asked me to do this for you, but it’ll only happen on my terms.” Ben replied, and Rey was surprised that instead of being angry, he was...squirming.

Rey contemplated getting out of the tub for a few seconds, but then she decided that she did trust Ben, and that she really wanted nice hair. So she nodded, “Okay, you can do that.”

“Good. Uh, can you turn around?” Ben asked reaching for a black scarf that he’d put on the rim of the small pool.

Rey did as Ben had asked and he tied the scarf around her head, knotting it under her hair. Then she felt him get up and sit on the rim behind her. “I’m going to wet your hair,” he warned her, and Rey closed her eyes under the scarf, as Ben gently tipped her head backwards. The warm water cascaded over her head and Ben carefully moved his fingers through to get water everywhere. Then she heard a sigh and some squishy sounds; and suddenly a wonderful, spicy smell tickled her nose and made her smile.

“What’s that?” she asked breathing in deeply, “That smells lovely.”

“Erm, that’s...uh...the stuff that’ll help your hair,” he replied, his voice sounding sort of strained. Why would that be, Rey wondered but relaxed as his fingers moved over her scalp and through the length in gentle, soothing motions. This was nice. This was very nice. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and steps drawing nearer. Both Ben and Rey froze where they sat. “Ben, really,” came a disapproving voice Rey only knew too well, and she ripped the blindfold off her head to stare at Master Luke.

“This...this isn’t what it looks like?” Ben squeaked out and Rey turned around to look at him coming face to face with... _what was that???_

Between Ben’s thighs stood proudly a...flower? It was slightly cone shaped, and consisted of many overlapping petals that looked like scales in red, orange, and yellow.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. But Ben, put a sock on the doorknob next time,” Luke grumbled and went away.

Rey was still staring at Ben’s crotch when he cleared his throat. “Uh, Rey?”

“What...is that?” were the only words she was capable of forming, still unable to tear her gaze away.

“Oh kriff,” Ben mumbled, “It’s something I contacted when I was still travelling with Luke. It feeds off me, but not to any degree I’d notice. It can’t be removed, so I’m just going to have to live with it. It’s some kind of plant. But...what it does is it produces this liquid that, as it turns out, is really good for hair.”

Rey, still utterly spellbound, reached out a hand to touch, but Ben caught her hand. “Hey! That’s still my dick underneath, you know? You probably don’t want to touch that?”

Didn’t she? Rey finally looked up at his face. He was blushing down to half of his chest, biting his lip. Turning all the way around Rey leaned her head against his thigh and batted her eyelashes at him. “Don’t I?”

Ben let go of her hand. “You...you do?” he asked, confused.

“You’re cute when you’re not being evil. I do like you, you know,” she shrugged. “So...how does this work? Is it contagious? I mean, it’s very pretty, but I don’t think I want one of my own.”

Ben closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “No, it’s not. It’s something only a certain species of plant-beings can pass on if they want to mate. It’s kind of weird? And complicated. I was nineteen, I think? Went to bed with a lovely green girl, and woke up with a flower dick.”

Rey snorted and got up on her knees to reach his face. “I can picture that. That’s very much something that would happen to you,” she teased him and grinned when he bit his lip again. “How about I do that for you?” she asked, and gently kissed him.

Ben finally moved and wrapped his massive arms around her, groaning into her mouth. Rey buried her fingers in his hair - she’d been wanting to do that since forever - and arched her back to get even closer. She could feel his...flower dick against her stomach; and it felt...nice. Soft and squishy with a hard core. Unable to withstand her curiosity she disentangled one hand and reach down to caress it, exploring the soft petals and enjoying the viscous fluid running over her hand.

Ben made the loveliest noises as she did that, but curiosity struck again. What did it taste like? Rey ended the kiss and looked into Ben’s eyes as she stuck out her tongue to lick her fingers. Slightly sweet, and not as spicy as the smell suggested.

Suddenly she found herself lying on her back on the floor around the sunken tub with her lower legs still dangling in the water, and Ben looming above her. “Rey, please,” he groaned and Rey drew him down for a kiss. Her underthings were quickly discarded in a soggy pile next to the tub.

“Yes,” she said and Ben made a sound that was almost a sob as he lined his flower dick up with her.

Oh. Oh! That felt wonderful, Rey thought as he went in, the petals rubbed her just right and the squishy wetness helped a lot. Ben’s lips found her pebbled little nipples and Rey proceeded to make some noises of her own. Drawing up her legs and wrapping them around Ben’s middle, she gave herself over to his powerful yet gentle thrusts, her hands caressing his back and the nape of his neck.

They both didn’t last long; and after a wonderful orgasm they both plopped back in the water, clinging to each other, slightly out of breath.

Ben dragged his fingers through Rey’s hair, and to her surprise they didn't get caught in a tangle. Or five. “It’s been in there long enough, I guess,” he said and helped her rinse the liquid out.

When they were done Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and gave him a mock stern look. “You’ve been holding out on me. I shall demand daily treatments from now on.”

Ben just laughed and kissed her again.

***

Early in the next morning, Luke ambled down to the communal baths and retrieved his sock from the doorknob.


End file.
